Warriors Mating Stories
by Silvermoss
Summary: The usual mating stories. Form in the story. I prefer OCs, and will do love, lust, or rape.
1. Nuttail x Mousewhisker (LoveLust)

**Hey! The form for requests is at the bottom of this chapter. I prefer writing OCs over canon cats. **

**Without further ado, here's Nuttail and Mousewhisker.**

* * *

The forest could be considered silent, except of course for the occasional bird chirping and wind rustling the leaves. But these were natural things - they blended clearly with the surroundings. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

That was, until footsteps became clear. They were not quiet, nor were they trying to be. These footsteps belonged to two ThunderClan warriors - Nuttail and Mousewhisker. Now, Nuttail was a rather small she-cat - brown furred, with stunning green eyes, and a knack for trying out new tousewhiskerhings. Mousewhisker, on the other hand, was a thin tom that preferred to stick with what he knew.

They would both be happy that night.

Mousewhisker led Nuttail through the leafy foliage, the bouncy she-cat making occasional comments such as "where are we going?" and "ooh, did you see that bird? Mousewhisker?" and other things a kit just out of the nursery might ask.

Nuttail may have not known where they were going, but she did know what they were going to do. Yes, she was fully aware of the process of mating, having learned about it from her mother, Crowfoot, as all she-cats did. (Who else were they supposed to ask?)

Mousewhisker and Nuttail had been getting along for a while now. They considered each other their mate, no matter their differences.

"Hey, Mousewhisker?" Nuttail spoke up.

Mousewhisker turned his head back, but didn't stop trudging through the undergrowth. "Hmm?"

"Uh... What does it, you know, feel like?"

Though Nuttail was new to this world, Mousewhisker had had a mate before. He was fully aware of what to do.

"Well, Nuttail, I'm not exactly a she-cat," he chuckled. "But, in my experience, it should please you quite well."

Nuttail shuffled her paws nervously. "Yeah, but... I heard it hurts..."

Mousewhisker shrugged. "It does, at first, for you. I'm sure you can adjust, though. I won't... I won't be rough, don't worry."

The small she-cat sighed in relief. "Thanks, Mousewhisker."

"Don't mention it."

They stopped when they came to a small cove in the forest. Overshadowed by a rock, it appeared to be the perfect place for their acts.

They began to twine around each other, a dance of love and of lust, the sun setting behind them, the forest quieting for them, and only them.

Mousewhisker gave a sniff at Nuttail's backside, waving his tail happily when he smelled the rich scent of her heat. His penis began to slip from the sheath, pleased by his mate.

Nuttail gave a shudder when she felt his cold nose at her core. "Ohh..."

"You like that, huh?" The tom began to lick.

"Mmm..." Was the only response he got as Nuttail melted in pleasure. "Yeah..."

Mousewhisker smirked, slowly making his way on top of her as she lowered her body to the ground. His legs hung on either side as he supported most of his weight on his back legs - and on her.

Nuttail was admittedly aroused to the feeling of him on top of her, and instinctively rubbed her hind quarters against him.

The tom responded with a purr and a thrust forward - not making it in, but the feeling still arousing the both of them. With one more push, he met his target, and plunged all the way in.

Nuttail gasped in surprise and writhed under him, letting out small whimpers and drumming the ground with her small paws. "W-wow..."

Mousewhisker waited a brief moment for her to adjust to his size (pretty big, if he did say so himself) before drawing back, almost all the way out - and slamming in once more. The slow stretch went on for quite a bit longer, each cat wanting to tantalize the other.

After a minute, Mousewhisker picked up the pace. Nuttail responded quite well to that, ears folding down and pricking up again in interest.

"Go a little faster," she whispered, as if speaking any louder would make it over.

Mousewhisker licked her ear. "Someone's excited."

"Mousewhisker..." whined Nuttail, thrusting back her hips.

"Ohohohoh - okay, hun, you got me," he slammed in at full force and back again, back and forth, in and out - they yowled their pleasure to StarClan above.

Nuttail felt a strange sensation flood over her. "Ooh, Mousewhisker -"

"I know," he replied in a husky voice. "Me too."

"I love you," she whispered before reaching her climax, sticky wet semen flooding from her.

Mousewhisker buried his face in her scruff as he orgasmed himself, yowling to the heavens.

Finished, they slipped out of each other, falling to the ground with heavy breath. "Damn..."

They washed each other clean and began to head home, and Nuttail realized something as she was going to sleep that night.

He hadn't said "I love you" back.

FORM

Name of cat 1:

If OC, Description of cat 1 (including gender):

Name of cat 2:

If OC, description of cat 2 (including gender):

Some background (ex cat 1 has been cat 2s rival since they were kits; cat 1 is the leader, etc):

Love, Lust, Rape:

Brief plotline:


	2. Greyfeather x Glazeleaf (Love)

The sun rose over the trees, signaling for the birds to sing and for the warriors of ThunderClan to rise from their slumber. Among these warriors was one Greyfeather, a well-sized she-cat with fur akin to her name and bright blue eyes like the sky above. She woke early that morning, having planned the night before to go out on an early morning hunt with her mate, Glazeleaf.

Glazeleaf wasn't pure ThunderClan, no. His mother was a rogue, and his father one of their own warriors, but he was accepted despite his heritage - especially by Greyfeather. She didn't care for where he came from - she just cared for him, and that was enough for the both of them.

Said warrior, however, was still asleep, causing an amused purr to rumble in Greyfeather's throat. She stood over him, taking a minute to run her eyes down his body, and when she was done, she kicked him playfully with a paw.

Glazeleaf groaned in response. "Hhhuh...?"

"Wake up, you big lug," she giggled.

The tom responded with a tired nose and batted the air with a paw.

"Give me till sunhigh, _Mum," _he joked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Greyfeather leaned down and lapped at his ear with her tongue until his eyes flickered open.

Glazeleaf gasped. "What's this I see? Has StarClan sent an angel to me?"

Greyfeather poked his nose with a paw. "Just me."

Glazeleaf grinned cheekily at her as he clambered to his feet. "An angel alright."

The she-cat rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a smile that creeped onto her face.

"Are we hunting, then?" Glazeleaf cocked his head to the side.

"Whenever you're ready."

"I'm always ready for Greyfeather."

"Tell that to sleeping Glazeleaf."

Their barter was soft, never meaning anything cruel, their love shining through their eyes as they met each other's gaze.

The two watched the Clan's deputy assign the dawn patrol, ears pricked high. After a minute, they moved out, stepping in synchronize through the camp entrance.

Greyfeather watched her mate as they walked. She loved everything about him - his grin, the way the shadows of leaves striped his pelt, his dazzling eyes - just _him_.

Glazeleaf seemed to notice Greyfeather watching him, as he slowly turned his gaze to look at her, a slight smirk curling his lips.

"What?" questioned the tom playfully.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just... browsing," Greyfeather stuck her tongue out.

"You're beautiful."

"That was my line!"

As they argued lovingly with each other, each eyes on each other, Greyfeather felt something tug at her foot - and the next thing she knew, she was falling over a tree root and landing with her rump high in the air. Strung over the tree root, Greyfeather waved her legs around in annoyance.

"Little help?" She meowed, twitching her ears up and down.

When she got no response, Greyfeather tried to look behind her - only to find Glazeleaf watching her (more specifically, the area under her tail) mesmerized.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh," Glazeleaf didn't look up, "I'm just... browsing."

"Glazeleaf!"

He belted out in laughter. "Okay, okay, give me a sec." When he went to push her over, Glazeleaf made sure to give her core a quick lick.

"Ooh!" She felt a shiver run through her. "What was that?"

"Sorry, love, I was just... Admiring the view."

Greyfeather licked his nose. "Mouse-brain."

They both felt like continuing their walk would be... off. So instead, they sat there in silence for a moment before Glazeleaf spoke up.

"I might like to... admire the view a little more."

"Glazeleaf!" She chided him.

"What? It's a nice view."

"Stop talking like that," Greyfeather stuck out her tongue, but shuffled her position a little. She wasn't the only one who was tempted.

Glazeleaf curled around her, sniffing at her tail. Eventually, Greyfeather raised her hindquarters, blushing furiously.

"Greyfeather? Do you want to...?"

"Yes," she said bluntly. She knew what she wanted - what she needed. Him.

The tom gave a few laps at her core, eliciting a gasp or a shudder from his mate.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes! Yes..."

In response, Glazeleaf went even further, pushing his muzzle into her core. This caused Greyfeather to inhale sharply. "O-oh..."

The tom couldn't speak due to the position his mouth was in, but responded by eagerly lapping at her core. Greyfeather, unable to help herself, pushed her rump backwards in pleasure.

"Someone's eager," purred Glazeleaf.

"Y-you're teasing me!" she gasped.

Glazeleaf merely chuckled in response. "I can't help it, you're so much fun to tease."

He lifted his head from her core, a silent communication running through them when they met each other's eyes. Greyfeather gave a small nod, a signal that it was time.

Glazeleaf mounted her, being careful not to crush her underneath his weight, and took a hold of her grey scruff. She lifted her rump into the air a tad in response. With one quick thrust forward, Glazeleaf plunged deep inside the she-cat. Greyfeather yowled in pain - the barbs on his penis scratching against her walls.

"Hey, it's okay," whispered Glazeleaf in a comforting voice, lapping at her ear apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'll go slow."

She leaned up and licked his muzzle in response, claws digging into the grassy ground underneath.

Glazeleaf slowly pulled back, eliciting a long inhale from his mate - and thrust in once more. This continued for a while, Glazeleaf plunging his penis into her and slowly pulling out, until Greyfeather spoke up.

"Glazeleaf... I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain."

Glazeleaf smiled down at his mate, his beautiful mate. He loved her so much, as she did him.

They mated under the rising sun, gasps and yowls escaping from the mouths of both, caterwauling their pleasure to StarClan above as they both reached their breaking point.

"You're beautiful," Glazeleaf said between gasps, still buried inside her.

Greyfeather just smiled.

The sun rose high in the sky, and the two returned to camp with no prey - but love for each other stronger than ever.

A few moons later, the couple was blessed with three beautiful kits. As they lay in the nursery together, eyes full of love, they named their kits Mosskit, Ashkit, and Brackenkit.

AN: I had a lot of fun with this! Really grew attached to the characters c:


End file.
